


You Breathe Life In Me Again

by StupidPoetry



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t matter, though, because your cold hands touch my face and you’re wet, looking worried sick for the first time since I met you and I’m alive.<br/>or<br/>Dylan's thoughts as he's being pulled out of the water</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Breathe Life In Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: I have a prompt for the poem: dylans thoughts when he was pulled out of the water by danny can you please???

I am sorry I wasn’t  
what you expected me to be.  
See, we all have our walls and  
I have mine around me  
like a noose around my throat,  
like the walls of the safe,  
like these handcuffs  
on my wrists  
and I’m sorry  
I couldn’t let you in  
for so long.  
I guess I’m not that strong   
after all.  
It doesn’t matter, though,  
because your cold hands  
touch my face  
and you’re wet,  
looking worried sick  
for the first time since I met you  
and I’m alive.  
I’m alive because of you  
and I can’t believe my eyes.  
You’re a beautiful sight,  
my dear,  
and I want to laugh and cry   
and never let go of you.  
I have time for all of that now.  
Somehow we’ll make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always give me promts too! my tumblr is @stupid-poetry


End file.
